In general, an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer, includes a memory module for temporarily reading and executing an operating system (OS) and various applications. Since a load is applied to the memory module in accordance with the transfer rate of data that is to be read, the temperature of the memory module rises. If the temperature of the memory module rises to a high degree, the operation of the computer may be affected. To address this problem, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-18329, for example, discloses a technique of executing control to prevent the temperature of a memory module from reaching a preset threshold by lowering the transfer rate of the data that is to be read in the memory module, when the temperature has reached a predetermined threshold.
However, in the technique of KOKAI Publication No. 2005-18329, since the control is executed to prevent the temperature of the memory module to reach the preset threshold by lowering the transfer rate of the data that is to be read in the memory module, the transfer rate of data decreases and the performance of the computer lowers.